Challenge Hoher Besuch
by Kiddo
Summary: Geschichte zu einem Challenge von Samusa


**HOHER BESUCH**

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich habe keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Diese Geschichte beruht auf einem Challenge das Samusa gestellt hat. Die Worte die darin vorkommen müssen sind: Darwin, Krawatte, Alkohol

Da deine eigentliche Geburtstagsgeschichte sehr kurz ist, gibt es die jetzt einfach noch dazu. Hoffe die beiden gefallen dir einigermaßen.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Lucas zog an seinem Hemdkragen herum und lockerte die Krawatte während er sich auf dem Weg zum Moon Pool befand. Er kam sich wirklich albern in dem schicken Anzug vor, ganz zu schweigen davon das er unbequem war.

Warum er dies tragen musste war ihm immer noch nicht ganz klar. Okay, es war nichts alltägliches das der Präsident, mehrere Sponsoren und auch die ein oder andere weitere Persönlichkeit die seaQuest besuchen würde, aber deshalb sich gleich so heraus putzen?

Als der Teenager den Moon Pool erreichte, stellte er fest, dass er nicht alleine war.

Benjamin Krieg hatte seine Gala-Uniform an und war damit beschäftigt Sektgläser auf einem Tisch anzurichten. Lucas zog die Augenbraun zusammen. „Was machst du denn da?"

Der Moraloffizier hielt ein Glas gegen das Licht. „Ach, irgendwer ist auf die Glorreiche Idee gekommen das hier ein Sektempfang stattfinden sollte."

Das Computergenie bekam große Augen. „Hier, am Moon Pool?"

Krieg nickte. „Ja, die UEO hielt das wohl für eine gute Idee. So in etwa kommt und sieht den Wunderdelphin." Den Teil mit dem Wunderkind verkniff er sich lieber, der Junge war sicherlich schon nervös genug darüber das er einen Vortrag über den Vocoder halten sollte.

Lucas stöhnte genervt auf. Na ganz toll…

Erst jetzt sah sich Benjamin den Teenager richtig an. „Hui, wer hat dich den so angezogen?" Der Blondschopf trug einen schwarzen Anzug, eine Krawatte und ein blaues Hemd das exakt auf seine Augen abgestimmt war.

Der Blondschopf verdrehte die Augen. „Dr. Westphalen. Sie wollte mich sogar zum Friseur schleifen, Gott sei dank konnte ich aber entkommen."

Der Versorgungsoffizier grinste. „Ja ja, sie ist wegen der ganzen Sache echt am ausflippen. Sie wollte sogar den Captain zum Friseur schleppen."

Nun musste auch der Teenager grinsen. „Tja, sie hofft halt auf neue Forschungsgelder."

Lt. Krieg stellte mehrere Flaschen Sekt Kalt. „So, ich geh dann jetzt mal den Orangensaft hohlen." Er setzte sich Richtung Ausgang in Bewegung. „Und Finger weg von dem Alkohol, der Captain macht mir die Hölle heiß wenn du was trinkst, ganz zu schweigen von unserer guten Ärztin."

„Keine Angst, so lebensmüde bin ich nicht." Lucas löste den Vocoder von der Wand und trat an die Beckenumrandung des Moon Pooles. Mit der flachen Hand schlug er 4-mal an die Umrandung und wartete dann ab.

Keine 30 Sekunden später schwamm Darwin auf den Teenager zu. Er blies etwas Wasser durch sein Luftloch und begrüßte so den Blondschopf.

„Hey Darwin."

„Lucas spielen?"

Das Computergenie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Tut mir leid aber das geht jetzt leider nicht. Ich habe dir ja erzählt das wir heute wichtigen Besuch bekommen." Er strich dem Delphin über die Melone. „Aber wenn der Besuch wieder weg ist werde ich mit dir schwimmen. Versprochen!" Er überlegte einen Moment ob er nicht wenigstens einen Ball hohlen könnte entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Bei seinem Glück schossen sie damit nur die Sektgläser ab.

„Was hat Lucas da?" Das Säugetier stupste an die Umrandung.

Der Teenager sah an sich herunter bis er begriff was sein nasser Freund meinte. „Meinst du das hier?" Er hielt seine Krawatte etwas von sich.

Darwin nickte. „Ja."

„Das nennt meine Krawatte."

„Sonst Lucas nicht an."

Der Blondschopf nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das stimmt. Weißt du wir Menschen ziehen Krawatten immer dann an wenn wir besonders hübsch sein wollen."

Daraufhin schwieg der Delphin erst einmal und hatte diesen gewissen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Einige Minuten später verließ Lucas den Moon Pool und kollidierte dabei beinahe mit Lt. Krieg der sich mit einer Kiste Orangensaft abmühte. Schnell strechte der Teen die Arme aus um die Kiste vom herunterfallen zu hindern.

„Puh, danke das war knapp." Ben war sichtlich erleichtert.

„Kein Problem, hab ja genauso wenig aufgepasst." Lucas ließ wieder los, Krieg hatte die Kiste wieder im sicheren Griff. „Sag mal hast du solange gebraucht um eine Kiste O-Saft bis hier her zu bringen?"

Der Moraloffizier schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne, Dr. Westphalen hat mich aufgehalten. Sie hat mir einen Vortrag gehalten von wegen das meine Schuhe nicht sauber genug seien. Wir müssten alle den Besten Eindruck machen und dazu gehörte auch unser Aussehen." Der dunkelhaarige Mann war sichtlich genervt.

„Na dann." Grinsend wandte sich Lucas ab, was die Ärztin wohl dazu sagen würde das Darin jetzt auch eine Krawatte trug?

ENDE

geschrieben Juni 2006

Tut mir leid das auch diese Storie erst jetzt online geht, ich hab es ebenfalls verbummelt sie online zu stellen.


End file.
